Branded
by Hellen Lou
Summary: Third Story to 'Branding A cowboy' and Branding Names'. He always had the answers to her questions... but he had to wonder how he was meant to explain being Branded.


Branded

He had the answers that she needed… but he had to wonder why him?

* * *

It hadn't become an odd event for Warrick Brown to have his evenings off sitting on a couch watching some sappy movie with a brown haired girl curled up against him.

Nor was it an odd event for a tatty bunny rabbit to find it's way to be wedged between them, the one thing that could always be called odd was the fact that he would rather spend the night with a five year old girl then any adult woman.

It would have even been odder for him if she didn't ask at least three or four questions… usually it had been about something that happened in the movie they were watching and on the odd night why her mommy and daddy did what they did for work.

But tonight it was a question even Warrick had to think about before he answered.

"uncle War" she questioned tilting her head up from her spot on the floor while Warrick looked over his newspaper to meet his goddaughter's eyes.

"Yeah baby girl" he asked waiting for another question that popped into her bright little head "mommies last name was Sidle but when she married daddy she changed it, why?" Jessie asked causing Warrick to sigh and place his paper aside.

He would have to thank Nick once more for letting his daughter think that Warrick had all the answers to the more uncomfortable questions.

"Well you see… when two people get married they want join everything about their life together, which starts with the last name. The woman takes the mans last name because she usually wants the world to know that she belongs to someone she loves deeply" Warrick explained amused at how the five year olds nose scrunched up in thought.

"But why uncle Warrick" Jessie questioned again as Warrick sighed wondering just how he was going to explain this without his best friends from hurting him.

"Well baby girl… it's like… your daddy sort of branded your mom… yeah that's it, you see your daddy wanted the world to know that your mommy was his, just like you are mommy and daddies because you have their last name" Warrick declared with a proud smile gracing his lips.

Jessie thought this over before raising her eyebrows "so daddy branded mommy… just like the cowboys did" she exclaimed as Warrick chuckled and nodded, knowing that Greg had gotten into a lot of trouble when he last baby sat the little girl and allowed her to watch a cowboy movie.

"Well your daddy is a cowboy… the good kind" Warrick explained as Jessie exhaled a oh before turning back to the movie engrossing her self once more.

* * *

To say that Warrick's life had become odd after the arrival of his best friends baby girl was far from the truth… in fact it had become the best years of his life. When little Jessie Stokes arrived the whole CSI family felt like it was their child along with Lindsey, everything she did made them proud parents.

However saying that, no matter how much he enjoyed his life when his god daughter arrived he didn't enjoy the aftermath of her questions.

Trying to get some sleep before work he had left while Jessie was sound asleep and her parents looked ready to drop on their feet.

But the ringing from his cell had alerted him to the fact that someone was sure in hell not going to let him.

"Brown" he answered as he let his head slumped back into his pillow

"BRANDED" Sara's voice was unmistakable even when she screeched down the phone at him, groaning he knew he was in for a rough time at work despite the chuckles he heard in the background.

"BRANDED" she repeated while Warrick smirked, if he wasn't in fear for his life he would have laughed.

It didn't matter how pissed Sara got the truth was in the end even she would agree that had been branded by Nick years ago just like she branded him.

And above all else Warrick knew for sure that Sara enjoyed being branded by Mr. Nicholas Stokes.

The End

* * *

Don't ask why I did this series but I got this idea stuck in my head... I may think up some more I'm not sure. 


End file.
